The Mind In The Asylum Continue
by OnlyMeOnlyYou
Summary: The continue


(Continue from last story)  
I would walk up and pick up a knife. An white uniformed person looked at me. They weren't scared, happy, angry sad. They just sat looking at me. I would try slide away and walk back to the table.  
"Right," Black_Thorns would say, "We have mainly everything we need.  
"W-why do we need blades...?" I'd carefully whisper to him.  
He'd give me the look to shut up and keep my head down then I would turn around and see that same orderly looking at us then they would look away.  
Eventually, we'd get up and leave walking to our cell. I'd grab the blade from my pocket. I would sit down at the table and look at the blade and toothbrush. Then, Black_Thorns would put his hand on my shoulder and begin to say  
"You seem confused about everything. You need to get a grip and help me here."  
He'd show me the blade and toothbrush into a weapon. I don't want to hurt anyone though. What did he want these for.  
I'd slide the weapon into my pocket and I'd open the door and leave. I went to sit down outside. I thought of what happened. My eyes would start watering and I'd let a few tears out. I didn't ever want to be here. I wanted to leave. Everyone here is insane. Everyone here is mad. Where can I get out. All these questions span around my head. And I'd sit there and cry. I want to go home. . .

I'd wake up and my spine would ache from the bed. I'd sit down and draw pictures. Evertime I drew, the drawing would get darker and darker so I threw my pencil down and it roled under the bed.  
"Don't get bad tempered here." Black_Thorns we tell me while he'd rub his eyes. He was still in his bed.  
I decided to go and pickup the pencil and I saw a brown, unused teddy. I'd pick it up and hug it. It made me happier. It made me feel better. I'dput it down and instantly Black_Thorns would snatch him away.  
"Hey. That's mine." I'd inform him.  
He'd shoot me a dirty look so I sat down and went to think.

A bang on the door got me up and I'd open the door and see the same woman banging on all the doors.  
"Ey. Focus." Black_Thorns said to me nudging me and I went to follow him.  
He'd sit down on a sofa and I went and saw him talk to another person. Black was... Different. He was harsh. He seemed to be trying to get somewhere. He'd then leave and walk to another Orderly. I'd watch him. What was he doing? Wha-  
I stared at him in shock with blood coming out of the blade. Black's blade would have blood sat on it and he'd smile and then a few other people started getting their weapons out and would start hurting others. Then the lights went off and red lights swirled around me. Echos of shouting, screaming and yelling ran around me. I walked back into a corner and saw someone come towards me with a knife. They'd shove the knife at me and I'd hold it trying to make not stab me in the head. I'd push the knife into the wall and grab my weapon out. I didn't want to do it. But I had to. I'd jab him in the chest and pin him onto the floor. I'd stab him again and again and again. I got u and looked at myself. I had blood all over me. I had a bloody weapon in my hand. I...I killed someone...  
A huge shatter broke onto a door and men with rifles came in and started firing. I realised they where the clean up crew. I'd duck beneath a chair and hear gunshots and bullets fired over the sofa. I'd sit there, traumatized. I'd hear screaming and crying amongst the people that where gunned down within the process. I'd see Black_Thorns dart to me and he'd be layered in blood.  
"This is bad..." He'd tell me.  
As he got up and looked over the sofa, a bullet pierced through his head. Blood started streaming out of his head and I'd grab him and hold him in my arms.  
"Black? Black? P-Please... Stay... with me..." I'd say to him with tears falling out of my eyes.  
He'd look back at me and smile. He then stopped smiling and closed his eyes. I tried everything I know to keep him alive. But it was too late. I lost him. He was gone...  
I'd take his weapon and grip it. I can't let his life go within a matter of seconds... I had to do something. I got up and threw the knife at one of the team of 6 men. It hit one of them making them fall onto the ground. A pool of blood formed within a matter of seconds. Suddenly, 2 armed people, 1 male and 1 female started approaching me on each side. They'd turn to look at me and I'd trip one up and stab the other one. I'd grab the gun and fire at the other. I killed... More... I started hearing echos of voices and whispers around me. I'd reload the magazine and pop up again and fire the rifle. I'd shoot down 1 more of the group and the other 2 remaining would slide down to cover. I was now against armed, highly trained people. I had to do anything I could. I'd see on the man's body some keys and I'd grab it while taking the helmet and jacket. The glass bit has bits of red blood over it and I'd wipe it with my shirt. I'd look around 1 side and see one making there way towards me. I'd grab the rifle and fire them making them collapse onto the ground. I'd see the other person roll towards me and I'd grab the baton and hit them with it. The male looked at me.  
I'd say, "Hasta la vista, amigo."  
3 gunshots would follow and I'd get up and try the handle. It would open and I see the medical bay, max security ward and 2 hallways. I'd see 2 people walk down a long hallway with 6 people dressed in white and I'd look out the other seeing a Van with "Insurgency" written on the side and 8 armed gun people came out of the back. I look up and saw a plate of roof moved. I'd crawl through the roof getting my clothes dirty and I heard a voice below me again.  
"Miss SweetCathrine… We have a patient on the lose. He has killed a few members of the insurgency and patients" A voice would tell another.  
"I want him caught. Get him as soon as possible" The light voice would demand.  
I'd carry on crawling and took a turn hearing another voice.  
"This is Sierra Zulu 5, all units move in and find the escapist" A harsh voice commanded.  
I'd crawl further until I faced a wall. I removed the plate beneath me and saw the light come through the glass. I jumped down and opened the door. I... I was free. I slid over the van hood and looked at the wheel. I had no keys though. I'd shuffle in my pocket and fish out my keys and put them in the car and it powered up. I'd see the team of gunmen and women aim their guns at me. I'd look forward and press my foot down on the accelerator. I'd drive down the road and bullets would shatter through the van hitting the sides and flying through the windows. I'd see police cars come behind me, their blue lights flickering on the wind mirrors. I'd see a roadbloc with stingers on the road and I turned off onto the hills. The vehicle shook and a helicopter would fly above me. The light shone down on me while I drove the van up the rocky landscape. The van would smoke and stop and police cars would circle me and surround me.  
"THIS IS THE PD! GET OUT OF THE VAN" A voice echoed down from the helicopter and police officers aimed their pistols at me. I put my hands behind my head and kneeled down. I... have been caught.


End file.
